Snow Fairy
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Jack and Tooth have done it again! Mystery baby number two makes an unexpected arrival. She may look all cute and innocent, but just you wait until she grows up! :D Sequel to Baby Frost
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Goodorevilangel-your choice as a birthday present, I believe. I'm not sure if it's the character's birthday or yours, so happy birthday if it is! :D**

* * *

They didn't know they were going to have another baby until it arrived.

Jack and Cal had left the Tooth Palace to make snowy mayhem for two hours, returning to find a very confused Sky, Amber and Eve and a very excited April babbling about 'a little snow fairy'.

Two hours.

That wasn't a lot of time, but two hours ago, Cal had been Cal. Now he was big brother Cal.

His new sister was _tiny_. She weighed no more than a bag of sugar and was slightly smaller than a loaf of bread. She was, indeed, a 'snow fairy', pure white feathers as soft as freshly fallen snow and her delicate wings detailed with a frost pattern not unlike what Jack and Cal conjured up. A crown of coloured feathers identical to her mother's broke up the white, almost as bright as her kaleidoscopic purple-blue eyes. Like Tooth, she had bigger feathers trailing down behind her, resembling a skirt, the colours of these feather the pastel counterparts of those on her head.

Jack got to hold her before Cal did, which was unfair, but understandable. Highly unfair though, as Cal had to wait ten excruciatingly long minutes before he got to hold the infant.

"Hello!" He beamed. "What's her name?"

"Not sure yet." Tooth gave a weary smile. Jack was sat next to her, his arm about her shoulders. She relaxed against him, closing her eyes. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Aha, you're never getting her back now!" Cal smirked, shifting his hold on his new sister and grabbing his staff. He floated from the room rapidly, heading straight for the command centre.

He stopped all fairies and introduced the nameless infant. The tot stared bemusedly around at all the fluttering fairies, seeing nothing but endless blurs of blues and greens.

"Cal!" Jack caught him by the shoulder. He freed the baby from his son's hold and gestured at all the fairies with a wave of his staff. "Tooth's asleep, so you need to organise this lot."

"Can I keep her with me?"

"Do you know how to look after a baby?"

"No." Jack just nodded, as if to say 'as I thought'. "But you could teach me!"

"Later. You've got work to do." Cal huffed sulkily, but set about giving instructions to the fairies. Jack returned to Tooth's room, summoning a cot of ice to rest his new daughter in. As far as he knew, there was still some baby stuff left over from Cal's infancy.

Ten minutes later, he successfully had her in a nappy and a clean pastel yellow jumpsuit that he had cut holes in to avoid damaging her wings.

He picked her up, his hands under her thin arms. "There. Now you won't be so messy." She yawned, her head drooping. Jack rested her against his shoulder as he retrieved a few blankets from the cupboard. One handed, he folded two blankets for her to lie on. The third covered her and she drifted happily into sleep a minute on.

* * *

"I'm going to find you." Cal said slowly in a sing-song voice. His little sister, Aliesha Pixie Wira Frost, loved hide and seek. For a three year old, she wasn't bad.

"Have you lost her again?" Jack chuckled, watching from atop his staff.

"No. Not yet." Cal added under his breath. Jack's grin widened. "Am I warm, cold, what?"

"Cold. You're always cold."

"You're not helping."

"I'm not trying to." Jack shrugged, smile still in place. Cal made a face at him and continued to search for his baby sister.

"Fee fi fo _fumb_!" Cal jumped behind a column, his hands ready to catch his sister but she wasn't there. "Where are you, you little bum."

"Don't call her that!"

"It rhymes!" Jack stared at him, unimpressed. Cal didn't respond, running a list of her usual hiding places through his mind. "Can I have a clue?"

"She's somewhere." Cal directed a 'duh' look at him. Jack smiled devilishly. "Unexpected…" He finished mysteriously.

Cal sighed, passing a hand through his messy, brightly coloured hair.

"OK, you win!" He called.

"Catch me then!" He looked up and saw her falling towards him. He darted forward a few steps and caught her. She giggled madly. "I win, I win, I win!" She chanted happily.

"Were you _flying_?" She nodded proudly as he set her down. Peering over her shoulder with a strong look of concentration, her wings shimmered as they gave a small flutter.

She managed to hover a few inches from the floor for nearly half a minute and then fell; happy, but tired at her triumph.

Jack hopped down neatly, a proud smirk playing a playful light over his features. "You helped her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." His smirk became more twisted. "It's nice seeing you lose." Cal wrinkled his nose distastefully at his father. "Besides, she's only just started flying. Do you _really_ think she can get up there and stay there?" He nodded up at a height of twenty or thirty feet then smiled down at Aliesha. "Should we go and tell your mam then?" She grinned broadly, nodding in infectious agreement. Her father scooped her up and flew from the room. Cal quickly followed, trying to imagine how his mother would react to her little Lish _finally_ flying.

* * *

**And now Cal is a big brother. Don't know how often I can update this due to ideas and you lot would probably kill me if I abandoned the PJO fics again :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, you're a little short ass!"

"Coming from you!"

"Hey, I don't get to pick on smaller people often, let me have my fun." Aliesha smacked her brother solidly in the arm.

"You're a jerk."

"Am not." He replied, miffed and nursing the on-coming bruise. Since she had turned five, she had become increasingly violent, just like their mother. She had stopped ageing at twelve, immortality kicking in and making it seem that she was two years younger than him rather than seventeen.

"I'm short, you're short, will you _shut up_?"

"Aw, Lish, he can't help it." Jack smiled, descending and landing neatly in front of them. "He's an idiot."

"Hey!" Jack and Aliesha stared at him. "I know I'm an idiot, but that doesn't mean you can casually throw that term around."

"Ooh, _that term_. Get you." Cal wrinkled his nose at his father, folding his arms. Jack just laughed. "You child."

"I'm not a child."

"You look fourteen, you're a child."

"Technically, I'm thirty-one. And you're, like, three hundred and fifty."

"Sixty, but who's counting?"

"How old does that make Mam then?" Jack paused.

"I never could work out her age and she tries to kill me if I ask."

"I do _not_!"

"Did too! I've got the scars to prove!" Tooth glowered at Jack and he reluctantly fell silent, leaning against his staff and pulling faces at Tooth while she wasn't looking.

"You two need to be on tooth collection tonight."

"Oooh, but I was going to-" Cal never got to finish his sentence, his words dying at his mother's look. "I'll do it tomorrow, it's fine." Tooth gave a content nod and turned to her daughter, her expression softening a fraction. "_Favouritism_." Cal coughed. Jack bit his lip to conceal a snicker, but Tooth hit him anyway.

"And you're OK with that tonight?"

"How come she gets a choice and I don't?"

"She's not eighteen yet."

"That's just backwards! I'm an adult; I should be able to make my own choices. She should do as she's told."

"Cal, the day you become an _adult_, pigs would have learnt to fly."

"Well, Lish flies." Jack snorted, catching his laughter in his hand as both his wife and his daughter glared at him. They soon left, flying alongside each other. Jack fist-bumped his son, still grinning.

"That... _brilliant_." Cal smiled impishly. "Snow storm?" Jack offered.

"Hell yes."

* * *

"Boys are such _idiots_!"

"Tell me about it." Sky retorted calmly, not looking up from her drawing. Thanks to April; Sky, Amber and Eve had to sit through 'Art classes'. April wasn't the best artist, but she loved seeing her season in pretty colours.

"_Well, Lish flies_." Aliesha said in a cruel, but mostly accurate imitation of her brother. "Why is he so annoying?!"

"It's Cal." Amber pointed out. "Annoying is pretty much all he can do."

"And big brothers are annoying." Eve added grumpily. Her flower looked more like a plane with oddly shaped legs than anything else.

Aliesha didn't answer that last part. Eve's older brother was Pitch Black himself. "Cal looks out for you all the same, though, Lish." Eve continued. "Him just being annoying is his way of showing that he cares."

"He's an idiot." Amber smiled.

"An _adorable_ idiot!" April sighed dreamily. Aliesha mimed vomiting. April looked at her distastefully for a split second, before rushing around to inspect her 'students' work. "Sky, what is this?"

"A cup of dirt."

"Where's the flower?"

"It's in seed form at the moment."

"But I wanted a flower!"

"It'll grow. Just give it a few weeks."

"It's a _drawing_." Sky smirked.

"She got it." April moved onto Eve's drawing, but it was no longer there. Eve had viciously torn the page out and crumpled it into a ball, reducing it to shadows. Amber's was a bit better. It was a legible flower, although a bit childish.

"Very nice! Much better than the last one."

"Yeah, the rabbit flower." Aliesha shot Amber a cheeky look.

"It _wasn't_ a rabbit. I was just trying different _petal shapes."_

"Or you secretly like Bunny." Eve translated.

"No, he's mine!" April protested.

"I thought you liked Cal!"

"No, Sky does!"

"I do not! He's… like the gay best friend, minus the gay bit."

"I'm like the gay best friend minus the gay bit?" Cal looked utterly perplexed, hovering uncertainly in the doorway, his staff in one hand and a tray of cookies in the other. Aliesha took the tray from him before he dropped it- he had the habit of dropping _everything_- catching Sky nodding smugly. "I feel the love, I really do."

"At least she's not calling you an idiot." Amber took a cookie from the tray, inspecting it carefully. "Are these chocolate chips or raisins?"

"Flies."

"Ew!" April's cookie smashed to the floor.

"He's lying, April." Sky sighed, biting into her own. "Chocolate chip." She told her autumn cousin, who relaxed. She didn't like raisins. "Who made these?"

"I did."

"And we're alive, _how_?" Eve questioned. Cal made a face at her.

"Mam helped."

"So, we'll live then."

"You're immortal. My cooking won't kill you." He looked at the cookies doubtfully. "They're better than the last lot though, right?"

"Maybe 'cos Mam helped you." Aliesha sighed, breaking her cookie in half and sharing it with him. He smiled gratefully.

"I know what to do next time though."

"That's a relief." Sky got to her feet, dusting herself down. "Well, I'm off. It's nearly noon in Hawaii."

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." Cal mumbled. "Too hot though." Aliesha could relate to his misery. They didn't get to go to the warmer countries during the summer, as much as they would like to. They became ill if they over-heated and her wings would start to ache. Both of them were winter spirits and heat did not agree with them.

"I'll bring some stuff back for you." Sky promised kindly.

"Bring Stitch."

"Cal, how many more times? He's _fictional_."

"So are you."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Cal just smiled.

* * *

**Not much, but I wanted to get back into writing ROTG for a bit. I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cal and Aliesha were racing each other back to the Tooth Palace, aiming to get back before sunset for the Tooth Collection that evening. Tooth would kill them if they were late, but it wasn't Aliesha's fault that Cal had to make several snow stops all the way from France. "This is your fault!" She reprimanded for the millionth time in the last hour. "_Why _did you have to make _fifteen _stops?"

"It wasn't fifteen, it was twelve!" She shot him a venomous look. "And you know _why_- I'm a winter spirit, it's what I do."

"You don't see me making blizzards every five minutes!"

"That's because you're a little goody-goody two shoes." He smiled easily. "Most of the time anyway." He corrected. She made to grab him, but he dived suddenly, free-falling and whooping excitedly. Aliesha shouted out his obvious idiocy and dropped after him. It took all her effort, plus some, to catch up with him and it was only when she did, did she realise that he was actually falling and not flying, just for the pure joy of it. Flying was slower, easier to overtake and control.

He grinned at her, pulling from the dive metres from the ground. Snow and ice fired out of the ground, spiralling out and coated in fluffy whiteness in less than a minute.

Accidently, Aliesha landed in a snow drift. Cal noticed her misfortune in a heartbeat, spinning around to alight expertly on a low tree branch.

"Don't," She growled, "just stand there." He sank to sit on the branch. "_Help me_!"

"What's the magic word?" He teased in a childish sing-song voice.

"Help me or I will hurt you." She snarled.

"You _are_ violent, aren't you?" Ignoring him, she tried to find leverage to pull herself free, but only fell more, snow crashing around her neck and splattering her feathers. Cal appeared in front of her, his staff propped against the tree. He knelt and dug the snow away with his hands, reaching to pull her free.

"You did that on purpose." She grumbled, brushing snow from her shoulder and fluttering her wings to de-snow them. She was still annoyed at him, just not as much as she had been originally. He had taken the time to dig her out manually, instead of magically. As he would say, it was the thought that counted.

"Let's get you home." He retrieved his staff and looked back at her, that familiar cheeky smile returning. "Race you."

* * *

"I don't understand Cal."

"Does anyone?" Sky frowned at her painting. "Damn April and this art class, I hate it."

"Don't let her hear you say that!" Amber hissed. Sky shrugged carelessly. Amber sighed in defeat, turning to Aliesha instead. "What's wrong with Cal now?"

"He made it snow, right?"

"Obviously." Sky muttered sarcastically. Aliesha ignored her.

"And I fell in a snow drift. He helped me after he'd finished laughing, but not with his powers. Why would he do that?"

"Maybe he just wanted to keep you stuck for longer." Sky ripped the canvas from the easel and tossed it aside. Dusting her hands down, she said, "I give up with this art stuff. It's boring me now."

"Well, you didn't do too bad." Cal nudged the frame with his foot. "If you look at it from this angle, it looks like an ice-cream."

"It's not supposed to be an ice-cream!"

"It's not?" He stared back at the painting. "What is it then?"

"Those are clouds, Cal." Sky sighed. "And when did you get here?"

"Like, two seconds ago. I heard my name." He smiled at his sister. "I've made it snow outside. Do you want to build a snowman?"

"If you start singing that, I will rip your vocal chords out." Eve snickered from her corner.

"I like you more and more every day."

"I wasn't going to sing that. I was going to sing _Let it go_."

"You do that and I'll make sure Mam and Dad never find your remains."

"My remains." Cal repeated blandly. "OK, fine." He started singing Olaf's summer song instead. Sky attacked him first, launching herself at him and flattening him to the floor violently.

"I walked in at a bad time." Jack peered down at Cal and Sky wrestling on the floor. "Are these two having a moment?"

"No, she's just trying to kill him." Amber replied casually.

"What a surprise." He stepped over them and then stopped at Sky's discarded painting, cocking his head to the side. "That looks like a lopsided ice-cream."

"They're _clouds_!" Sky had managed to get Cal in a chokehold, looking very much like she wanted to do the same to Jack.

"Mm-kay." Jack looked at his daughter. "Your mam wants you."

"I didn't do it, it was Cal and anything he might have said, he's lying."

"That sounds rehearsed." Cal spluttered, pulling on Sky's arm to no avail. Damn being a skinny fourteen year old forever.

Aliesha followed her father out anyway, kicking Cal half-heartedly on the way out. Unlike the other fairies, she lacked the telepathy, something that Cal liked to taunt her with. She could always get her own back though, able to control winter without the aid of a staff. Sometimes, she took his most trusted tool from him in retaliation to his being highly annoying. He didn't like that.

Tooth was jetting about the control room, dealing out instructions and talking a million miles an hour in excitement as she examined new teeth.

"Lish!" She swooped down and hugged her daughter fiercely. "I heard you fell in a snow drift, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Mam. It's Cal you should be worried about."

"Cal-? Oh… Oh, no, that makes sense." She relaxed slightly. "I've got a job for you, if you're up for it." Aliesha nodded eagerly and Tooth smiled proudly. "I knew you would be." Two fairies zoomed down, depositing a red drawstring bag in Tooth's out-stretched hand. "London. William Freeman was just attacked and is now unconscious."

"How old is he?"

"About fifteen."

"Shouldn't he keep his teeth then?"

"They're giving him false ones." Tooth scowled disapprovingly. False teeth annoyed her to no end. "It's best to keep those teeth than just throw them away."

"OK." Her mother's smile returned and they both went their separate ways.

* * *

It took Aliesha a little over an hour to reach London. She had no trouble tracking William to a hospital on the outskirts of Central London. He was on the third floor, room five.

She melted through the window easily and was greeted by a bruised and bandage teen lying- out cold, as her mother had said- his face swollen and blackened beyond recognition. On the bedside table to his left was his three knocked out teeth.

Aliesha didn't go to grab them straight away, because there was someone else here.

Lounging in a seat, of similar age to William, was a boy with thick, dark hair and lightly tanned skin. He had to be some sort of athlete as no-one looked that toned sitting around all day, like most teenage boys apparently did.

She took a few cautious steps forward and saw that his eyes were closed, his thick lashes casting shadows under his eyes.

Personally, she didn't spend a lot of time around mortals. They couldn't see her anyway- they'd have to believe in her for that. But, not having associated with mortals that much at all, she never knew how to act around them.

Especially the cute ones.

Moving past the sleeping boy with a silence that wasn't really necessary, she scooped the teeth into the small drawstring bag and left a stack of quarters in their place.

She made to go back to the window, but being the clumsy idiot that she was, she somehow knocked the water jug flying.

It smashed to the floor and the boy in the chair awoke with a start.

"Will?" He asked instantly, looking hopeful. Aliesha froze, despite the stupidity of it.

The boy watched his friend carefully, the expectant smile fading. He slouched, defeated, back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. "Idiot." He sighed and glanced around, his eyes widening at the sight of the broken glass pitcher. He raised an eyebrow at that- heavy jugs of water didn't just fly of their own accord onto the floor.

He scanned the room, easing himself up and stretching. Aliesha moved away slowly, hovering over the glass and towards the window, not taking her eyes from him. Now that he was awake, she could see that his eyes were a deep, vibrant blue, like the depths of the ocean.

She passed through the wall as he started cleaning up her mess, but she didn't start her flight home immediately.

Something pulled her back, a tingle at the base of her neck, a tingle that kept her outside and watching the boy tidy up.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Cal quizzed, concealing a smile while his eyes sparked.

"Just on an errand for Mam."

"It doesn't take four hours to get to London, pick up some teeth and get home." He leaned forward, staring into her eyes concernedly. "Did something happen?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Tell your face that then." He chucked her under the chin, but she hit his hand away. He just laughed, capturing her under his arm. "I made cookies again. They'll cheer you up."

Aliesha went along with her brother, but that boy- she hadn't found out his name- was stuck to her thoughts like glue.

_What was the matter with her? _

He was just some mortal sitting in a hospital room, waiting for his friend to wake up. She didn't _know _him. He was just there and he was kind of cute.

A warm breeze carrying the sweet scent of roses distracted her momentarily. Cal didn't seem to notice it, happily setting his plate of oddly-shaped chocolate chip cookies on the table in front of her.

Taking one, she glanced around the room, the flowery smell lingering and blending with the aroma of fresh cookies.

* * *

**Somebody did ask about a love interest for Aliesha- I've bought it about a bit quicker than planned, but it's an update! :D**


End file.
